1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to optical disk players and, more particularly, to an optical disk player with a deceleration module.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical disk players, such as DVD (digital versatile disk) players etc., are widely used. An optical disk player includes a main body for receiving an optical disk, a cover pivotably connected to the main body, and a torsion spring arranged between the main body and the cover. The cover can automatically open because of the torsion spring. However, an opening speed of the cover may be too quick because of excessive force of the torsion spring; therefore, the cover is easily damaged over time, and a lifespan of the optical disk player will be reduced.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.